New Will City
'New Will City '''is the 1st episode of the third season and the 47th episode overall. The story continues three months after the events of Ben? Her? where Will goes to the Caribbean. Will returns from his vacation and finds that his two best friends have formed a special bond. Karen starts feeling stomach pains after her maid Rosario gets arrested. Synopsis Torn between two lovers Will finally returns home from his unfortunate escape at the Caribbean with clients Karen and Stan to help out with Grace's problem about dating Josh and Ben. Will, however, is surprised to see that Grace has gotten much closer to Jack who lives across the hall, even taking Jack's advice over his. Will starts to feel resentful that he is being replaced. After Grace reassures him that their friendship is like a scar ("ugly but permanent"), Will reiterates his advice that Grace should choose Josh over Ben. However, Jack comes in and tells them that Josh is actually gay. Pangs of guilt Karen, who is smuggling black pearls into the country, returns from the Caribbean when she realizes that she is going to be arrested by customs security. While waiting in line, Karen lets her maid Rosario hold her bag, effectively letting her get arrested instead as she makes her escape. The next day, Karen tells Grace that she has been feeling stomach pains ever since her return. Grace quickly notices that Karen's pains are triggered when Rosario's name is mentioned and notes that it is because of unconscious guilt from having her maid take the blame and arrested. Karen is then forced to bail Rosario out of a jail in Queens. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Corey Parker (Josh) * Mimi Savage (Woman) * Timothy Davis-Reed (Officer) * Steve Schroeder (Delivery Boy) * Jeff Greenstein (Stanley Walker) (uncredited) Notes * This is the first episode where Shelley Morrison is billed a regular cast member. * Britney Spears's choreographer came in to teach the "Oops!" dance routine to Sean and Debra. Spears later appears during the eighth season as Amber-Louise. * Making fun of Will's slippers, Karen mentions Jennifer Lopez. She later appears as herself in seasons 4 and 5. * Last appearance of Josh. He only briefly appears in the opening scene. * Stanley Walker's hand was played by producer Jeff Greenstein who also wrote the previous episode. * Jack makes a reference to spending the rest of his life with the pizza delivery man and "adopting Himalayan whistle kids". This phrase was last used by Harlin Polk in The Truth About Will and Dogs, "Himalayan whistle kids" being based on an inside joke by the creators.Reference desk archive/Humanities/2006 August 29 Cultural References * Upon reuniting with Jack, Will does an impression of Jerry Lewis, saying "Hey, lady!" a quote from the 1961 comedy The Ladies Man.'' * When Will comes back home, he tells Jack that he can still stay in the guest room and then calls him Kato, a reference to Kato Kaelin who became famous during the OJ Simpson murder trial. Kato was staying at Simpson's guest house when the crime occurred in 1994. * Will mentions that Grace is "torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool", a reference to the Mary MacGregor song Torn Between Two Lovers. * As Karen's security officer at the airport walks away, she calls to him "Wayne, Wayne, don't go away", a reference to the nursery rhyme Rain Rain Go Away. * When Grace points out Will is pouting, she references the show Ally McBeal starring Calista Flockhart who has a trademark "natural pout". Media MV5BNTczNzgxNTE1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjczNzMxNQ@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,666,1000 AL .jpg Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Premieres Category:Season 3